


You're back.

by ahsokasnips



Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Bromance, Episode Related, Gen, Hugs, Injury, Kinda, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Reunions, Spoilers, but it's a minor injury, danger force era, i miss this duo, the thing with hen coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: "Dude...are you still crying?"If Ray Manchester was supposed to be honest in that moment,Then, for a while he was convinced that he misheard.His former sidekick was in Dystopia.With Charlotte and Jasper.He couldn’t be here.It couldn’t be his voice.And yet,When Ray did turn around, he saw him.
Relationships: Henry Hart & Ray Manchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So  
> I got kinda inspired by the new episode of danger force and this is what happened oh yeah, the only change is that that Henry has his hair like in the finale cause i loved them >:(

"Dude...are you still crying?"

If Ray Manchester was supposed to be honest in that moment,

Then, for a while he was convinced that he misheard.

His former sidekick was in Dystopia.

With Charlotte and Jasper.

He couldn’t be here.

It couldn’t be  _ his  _ voice.

And yet, 

When Ray did turn around, he saw him.

Henry Hart, in the flesh, was standing under the tube and was looking at him with that _stupid _ smile of his.

_ God, how much Ray had missed that kid. _

He glanced in Danger Force’s direction. Yep, the kids (minus Mika) was looking at Henry with the same surprise.

When he looked back, the boy managed to get off the tube and now, was standing a couple of steps away from him.

"When did Schwoz build all this?" He asked, looking around.  _ He still has that childish curiosity in the eyes  _

Not getting the answer, Hart looked at his former boss, frowning a little.

"Hmm?" Was the only thing he got from Captain Man.

"When did Schwoz build all this?" He repeated, not sure if he should laugh or worry.

"Last year," said Mika instead, putting the jar on the table.

"Oh, alright," Henry replied, then turned back to his friend "Ray, are you going to say something? Or you're just gonna keep standing there like a dumbass with your mouth open?"

The man blinked a few times.

"You can't be here! You're in Dystopia!"

The boy rised an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. Just for a second, Ray saw a little wince on the blond's face but it got quickly masked. Instead, Henry rolled his eyes.

"Is he serious?" He said, turning to the kids.

Bose, Chapa and Miles shrugged, but Mika nodded.

He sighed softly and that costed him a little pain.  _ Ugh, damn ribs. _

He shook his head and smiled.

"Listen, Ray, it hurts me a little that you think that I couldn’t just visit you but I’m not a hallucination and this is not a dream," he explained and tilted his head "I'm really here." He added, more softly.

A minute passed before Ray’s gaze softened and new tears formed in his eyes.

"Kid?"

Henry wanted to laugh, but was kinda scared that his ribs were going to protest, so he just smiled wider.

This time, he didn’t have to wait long.

Ray quickly got to him and hugged his kid. A little hard.

Pushing the pain to the back of his head, Henry focused on feeling of longing and snuggled in.

After a few minutes, the man pulled back slightly. He ran his hand through the boy's blond locks.

"I missed you, kiddo"

If that was possible, the eighteen year’s old smile got even more wider.

"I missed you too, Ray"

Ray smiled back and patted Hen on the shoulder.

"Okay, now tell me what’s wrong because I saw that winces of yours"

_ Fuck _


	2. Kid, what the hell did you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even remember when I wrote it skjssjs sorry it took me so long lmao  
> Enjoy

If there was something that Ray learned while working with Henry, 

It was the fact that the boy  _ couldn’t _ hide his injuries from him.

He tried, of course, but it rarely worked.

Unless Ray was tired, but like, really tired. But next day he got scolded anyway.

It was the same this time.

He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for explanation.

Henry blinked once. Twice. Then replied.

"What are you talking about? I’m fine!" He laughed. Unfortunately, he quickly regretted it. He winced and clutched at his ribs, before he could stop himself.

Seeing this, Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Um..." the blond looked from side to side "it doesn’t mean anything!" He added quickly.

"Mhm" 

He turned to Danger Force.

"Kids, take care of yourselves because I have to take care of the grownup kid," he said, pulling the teenager to the other room, ignoring his protests. "Mika, you’re in charge. Let me know if there’s any emergency.

——————

Manchester put Hart on the bed and crouched down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Hen asked, frowning.

Ray looked at him like he was stupid.

"You’re complaining about your ribs so I have to check if they are broken," he explained like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Well, maybe for some, yes.

But definitely  _ not _ for Henry.

"Well, I’m telling you that they  are  broken, so you don’t have to touch me," he answered, glaring at his former boss.

( _Please, don’t get any ideas, it’s not like that ugh_ )

Captain Man pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly.  _ Some things never change. _

"Henry."

"Geez, I’m telling that they are bro-oo-ken!" He paused, gritting his teeth.

"Are you okay?" The superhero asked, worried.

"Fine" the boy growled.

Ray observed him for a while then got up.

"Okay, I trust you with this one," he said and thought for a minute. "Wait here."

Henry nodded and looked at his shoes.

"Alright, take this off."

He looked up and sent Ray a confused look.

"Huh?"

The brunet sighed theatrically and waved the bandage he was holding in his hand.

"Oh...yeah, right," the blond muttered and looked around. "Um..."

"Do you need help? Or..."

"Wait."

The teenager without much problems, took off his jacket and put it aside. However, taking of his shirt was a different story.

"Ouch. Oh no. I’m stuck. Help!"

The man chuckled and helped his friend.

When Hart was freed, he blew off the hair falling on his face.

"Thanks." He said softly.

Manchester smiled.

"Don’t mention it," he took the bandage again and started rolling it out. "Let’s get this over with."

He sat up on his knees and started wrapping up the boy's chest. Doing it, he saw a couple of scars.

Ray sighed. Mentally.

"Dystopia isn’t a nice place," Henry said softly, probably knowing what his mentor saw.

Ray decided to leave it, at least for now. He finished wrapping up the kid's torso, helped him put on his shirt then he sat beside him on the bed.

They both weren’t sure how long the silence lasted. When the man broke it, the teen wasn’t expecting  this .

"Hen..." he paused, like he wasn’t convinced if what he wanted to say would be a good idea. "I’m glad you came." He finished.

Hart blinked a few times.  _ He seriously won’t ask?  _ — he thought but when he saw a look that said,  you’ll tell me when you’re ready , he smiled.

"Me too, dude" he said and punched the superhero lightly. "It’s good to be home."

Ray smiled back and ruffled the boy's hair.

_ I’ll tell you when I’m ready, Ray. _

_I promise_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it! We’re completely ignoring what happened in the ep because I wrote this when it wasn’t out yet, so, yeah...  
> Anyway thanks for kudos and see y’all later!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Been a while since i wrote sth from henry danger oof


End file.
